


Proper Kiss

by Archer973



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara reacts to Leonard kissing Valentina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr as "Captain Canary Prompt : Sara's reaction to Snart and Valentina's kiss". I wrote two different versions, the first being more canon-compliant, and the second because I have a thing for possessive marking.

“So… I hear someone got himself a goodnight kiss.” Leonard looked up to see Sara leaning against the frame of the door leading into his room, her arms crossed, regarding him with an amused smirk.

“What can I say, the ladies love me,” Leonard drawled in reply, leaning back against the wall, arms behind his head as he stretched out on his bed.

“I’ll just bet they do,” Sara said, pushing off the door and walking over to the bed. Leonard’s eyes caught on the sway of her hips, a tad more of a roll to her gait than normal. He took his time meeting her eyes, letting his gaze travel up her body in a slow, obvious caress.

“Jealous, Lance?” he asked when their eyes finally met, raising an eyebrow at her. Sara snorted.

“That you got to kiss the beautiful woman and I didn’t? Hardly. Though, she was kind of my type,” Sara replied, trailing off in contemplation of Valentina and all the ways she reminded Sara of Nyssa. Leonard watched her, considering, wondering…

“She wasn’t that good a kisser,” he said after a moment, drawing Sara’s attention back. “Bit of a letdown, really, to an otherwise fantastic night.” Sara regarded him for a moment, studying him, seeing the playful glint in his eye, the dare in the curve of his mouth. It was a rather nice mouth, now that she looked at it.

“Well,” Sara replied, her voice softer, a sly smile curling across her face. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Leonard watched her as she moved closer, matching her smirk for smirk as she leaned towards him, tongue darting out unconsciously to wet her lips. He didn’t move, just let her lean down, keeping eye contact the whole way.

Sara’s lips were warm and soft, a little chapped, but perfect. The kiss was light, a gentle pressing of lips. Leonard let her kiss him, hands still behind his head, enjoying letting her set the pace. Then she drew away, blinking, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Better?” she asked, a crooked smile on her face.

“Much,” Leonard replied, grinning up at her, blue eyes warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for this except ridiculous self-indulgence, and I really cannot feel any shame about that. Also, feel free to drop by tumblr if you wanna give me a prompt, I post there under the same name I do here

“I don’t think that’s really your color, Leonard.” Leonard could see Sara behind him in the mirror as he tried to wipe Valentina’s lipstick off. Her face was blank, but her eyes were stormy.

“What can I say, it’s so hard to match this skin tone,” Leonard replied, giving one last wipe with the towel before turning to face Sara.

In an instant she had him crowded up against the sink, hands hard on his chest, fingers curling into claws in his shirt, yanking him towards her. The kiss was more teeth than lips, hot and demanding. Leonard returned the fervor, hands tangling in Sara’s hair, pulling her body against him, groaning as her hips ground painful against his own.

Sara moved from his lips to his jaw, trailing bites down to the base of his neck, where she sank her teeth in viciously, sucking hard on the skin there, making Leonard grunt with pain, his hand gripping tight in her hair, not sure whether he wanted to pull her off or keep her there forever.

Just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Sara stepped away, leaving Leonard panting and straining against his pants, a brilliant bruise already starting to form at the base of his neck, the edge just visible over the top of his turtleneck.

“Satisfied?” he asked, touching the hickey gingerly.

“Just want to make sure you don’t forget,” Sara replied, grinning at him fiercely. “Shower before you come to bed tonight, Leonard. You reek of her.” Then she left, closing the door softly behind her.


End file.
